An outdoor unit of, for example, an air conditioner used in a cold region may start up at an ambient temperature lower than, for example, −30° C. Even in such a case, a compressor can start up. However, performance immediately after start-up cannot be guaranteed. This is because the operation of electric parts such as an inverter device cannot be guaranteed at −30° C. under the present circumstances.
It is known that the start-up of not only an air conditioner but also electrical equipment at low temperatures causes a problem of, for example, a reduction in the performance of a CPU. For measures against it, use of a heating element is also proposed (see, for example, Patent Literature 1, paragraph [0017] and claim 1).